Lost and found
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: Tony is lost and has no idea how or why he got captured, will the team save him in time? Now Complete.
1. Lost

_Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine I just like borrowing them._

_Summary: Tony is lost and has no idea how he got there, will the team realise he's missing and save him in time. _

_Don't kill me for not working on my other stories, this wanted to be written. It came to me after a random six mile walk in the countryside with my friend, it took us ages lol hope you enjoy it. Yes it is another Tony whump, but nowhere near as angsty as my other. _

**Lost and found **

Tony couldn't believe how many times he got himself into these situations; it was starting to get old. The only thing wrong with this one was, he was in the middle of nowhere, had no idea if his team would be looking for him or if they knew he was missing _again_. Another thing was that he couldn't actually remember how he had gotten here. Had he been working on a case? Had he been at home? How long had he been here? Where exactly was here?

All he did know was that he was covered in bruises; he figured he had been tied down at some point too because angry rope burns were around his wrists, he head was killing him, but that could be from the lack of water. It wasn't exactly swelteringly hot but the constant walk to find life had taken its toll on his already battered body. Each pound of his feet on the ground drove up his headache; he would need to find water soon.

The morning mist creeping around the green rolling hills was somewhat creepy; it was as if the mist was closing round him, stopping him from seeing where he was going. He had managed to find a lightly treaded path, but it looked like it hadn't been used in a while, the weeds were starting to grow back. This filled him with a sense of foreboding, he hated being lost, and Gibbs would surely kill him for getting lost, either that or kill him for going missing again. He was close to collapse when he heard the rushing of a small stream, it gave him hope, maybe, if he followed the stream he would find life. Maybe, he should have stayed where he was so that his team could find him, but did they even know he was here? For some reason his gut was telling him that it was a very bad idea to go back. He stumbled his way down the rocky incline towards the stream, the rocks moved beneath him, he tumbled down the rest of the way, and into the stream. _Great now I'm cold, wet and lost_ he grumbled under his breath. He took drink of water from the steam, quenching his thirst, it was better to stay near the river until hopefully he hit road, at least he had water now.

The tumble hadn't helped him, his muscles screamed at him as he rose from the water and back on to dry land, he shuddered involuntarily, his clothes now soaking wet. He had no idea how long he had already walked for, he just knew that he had to keep going. He wished that he could be in his apartment watching his glorious DVD collection; this was not the way he wanted to be spending the day. Having no idea how far away civilisation was he trudged on, ignoring the throbbing of his muscles and pounding head, it was starting to feel a little more than a simple beating up…

x-X-x

Elsewhere…

"Where is he!" ordered Mason harshly.

"I…I…I don't know, he was here half an hour ago." Stuttered Thomas fearfully, not knowing what his boss was going to do. He had been ordered to watch the special agent; he had only turned away for a little while thinking that the agent wasn't conscious enough to escape.

"Well you had better find him then!" Mason screamed, while walking out of the abandoned barn that they had set up.

Mason was fuming; he wasn't finished with one agent DiNozzo yet. He still had to find out how much the agent knew about the case. He had tried every method he knew to get the information out of the agent, to no avail. Even tried a little poison, he didn't know what effect this had had on the agent seen as the certain agent was now missing. He paced angrily, hoping his incompetent friend had found DiNozzo.

TBC

Let me know if you are interested in my carrying on this story.


	2. Missing

_Thanks for the reviews/alerts people, here's the next chapter_.

**Chapter 2 **

Tony plodded along the stream's edge trying not to fall in again. Walking was getting harder, his vision had fuzzed on him a few times, at first he had just thought it was because he had got a knock to his head, but as he walked on his muscles shouted, more than they should if he had just got a simple beating. He knew that it hadn't been a simple beating though, they had been rough, the evidence of that was all over his body, his feet were bare and bleeding from the tumble earlier, he was wearing just his pants and shirt, which now stuck to him having not dried yet. Under his shirt were a multitude of bruises varying in ages.

How long had he been 'captured' for? And what had they given him to make him feel like crap. He was nauseas and seemed to be boiling from the inside out. He knew that it wasn't a good thing. He needed help and fast, but where could he get help from? He had no phone, nothing to contact Gibbs with; he could only hope that who ever had him wasn't looking and that Gibbs was.

He tried to recall how he had gotten into his position. The last thing he remembered was that a new case had come in and Gibbs was giving his usual orders. As he thought, the concentration he was using to put one foot in front of another wavered, he found himself on the ground struggling to get his aching legs up and walking again, maybe if he rested for a few minutes he would feel better, he drifted unconscious, snippets of his memory floating back, not knowing that the people who had taken him were tracking him down.

x-X-x

_About 3 days ago…_

_Tony was driving back towards the crime scene, intending to interview people in the vicinity. He had been ordered back on his own, most likely because Gibbs was pissed at him. Well, he had been winding probie and Ziva up quite a lot, this must have been his punishment he thought wryly. Only Gibbs would send Tony into the middle of nowhere to interview people on his own. He pressed the accelerator in the car as it crawled up a hill in the road. _

_He spotted a car in his rear view mirror, it was dark, an SUV, this is what he needed not a stupid Sedan that NCIS used. He focused on the road in front of him to make sure the road was clear and signalled for the SUV to pass him, seen as that is what it seemed to want. The driver was dressed in dark colours and looked menacingly at the agent. Tony's agent mode kicked in immediately however, he was too late, before he knew it the SUV ploughed into the side of his car, sending it over the edge of the road. The car shuddered along the gravel and shuddered to a stop, the impact hadn't done much damage, Tony noted that it had only wanted to squeeze him off the road. _

_Tony got the sense that the driver wanted something more because he suddenly got out of the SUV, instead of carrying on which at first is what it seemed to do, and started walking strongly towards Tony, as if Tony was his target. Now, DiNozzo's didn't run from a fight scared, but this man had an evil glint in his eyes, almost creepily like lusting. Tony turned away from the crazy man, pulled out his cell phone while trying to get the car started again. _

"_Gibbs" came the clipped response from the other side of the phone._

"_Boss, I've run into a slight problem" Tony stopped, seeing that the guy was almost upon him he got out of the car and started lightly jogging away to keep his distance, the man did the same. _

"_Well spit it out DiNozzo" Gibbs sounded angry now._

"_Well, I've been run off the road and-" Tony was cut off as the crazy man floored him, how had he caught up? Tony thought as he tumbled to the ground. Tony could hear a faint shout coming from his phone which now lay in the grass beside him, he felt a pinch in his arm and his surroundings dissolved around him. _

x-X-x

Both McGee and Ziva noticed that Gibbs was in a particularly foul mood today, Tony had been getting on everyone's nerves as usual, Gibbs had snapped and sent Tony back to the crime scene. Ziva had protested against him being sent on his own, she was Tony's partner after all. Gibbs had replied giving her one of the looks that could kill, she settled down, working on the current case. It seemed like a simple drug related case, however, she sensed that trouble was brewing, she could place why, but she had a bad feeling about all this, she suspected Gibbs had the same.

About an hour and three cups of coffee later, Gibbs' cell rung.

"Gibbs" he answered in his usual gruff way. He frowned and then half shout his next answer.

"Well, spit it out DiNozzo" McGee and Ziva looked up, just in time for Gibbs face to change, was that worry in his eyes, on his face. Before they knew what was happening Gibbs started shouting into the phone, words laced with concern.

"DiNozzo! Tony! Answer me, damn it Tony!" Gibbs slammed the phone down as it disconnected. Gibbs had heard struggling on the other end of the phone, then a voice crackled on the line and told Gibbs that he now had his agent, before it disconnected, how Tony managed to get into these kinds of spots was beyond him.

Gibbs remembered that the rest of the team were in the bullpen and looked towards them, McGee wore a look of shock and worry, Ziva seethed looking dangerously at him, she had been right, he shouldn't have let Tony go without back up. He got back into agent mode and handed out his orders.

"McGee! Get down to Abby's lab and track DiNozzo's phone, Ziva, you're with me, come on" they didn't move for a second trying to process what they hadn't been told. McGee couldn't help but think back to another situation where Gibbs had been in this mood; Tony had been kidnapped that time. He wondered vaguely what Tony had gotten into this time. He dared to ask.

"What's wrong boss"

"DiNozzo's been kidnapped. Now move it!" Gibbs' order could be heard across the whole bullpen. They moved towards the elevator and carried out their orders.

x-X-x

Tony was startled back to consciousness when hands grabbed him, forcing him to be still. They forced a ragged dirty piece of cloth around his mouth, so he couldn't yell for help. In his disoriented state he saw the face of his captor float in front of his face, the memories of the previous days rushed him, he tried to get away from the man, but others were restraining him, he was very frightened, he didn't want to go back there, couldn't go back there…

TBC

What in the world did the people do to our poor Tony to cause a reaction like that? Hope you liked it. Please read and review.


	3. Drugged

_Thanks for all the reviews/alerts everyone, hope you all enjoy this next chapter. One thing about this story I have no medical knowledge what so ever so anything in the story is researched and may be wrong._

**Chapter 3**

Flashes of memory disturbed Tony's unconscious state, memories of things in the past and recent, what the hell was going on? He could remember some things that happened years ago like they were yesterday, but others like being captured and drugged were fuzzy. He remembered them trying to get some information out of him, but not what information they seemed to need so badly. He had tried to ask them, but only received a punch each time he asked a question. He drifted in his memories for a little longer, recalling his first conversation with his captors.

Several hours after the car accident...

_Tony awoke groggily, his mind racing, wondering why he had been taken this time. He had the feeling that it had something to do with the current case, as he was heading back to the crime scene at the time, but couldn't see why these people where going to great lengths to stop him going back. The investigator in him deducted that maybe, they had been going back to the scene of the crime themselves to get rid of evidence, saw him and decided to see what NCIS knew about the whole thing. That in lied the problem, they didn't know much yet, they had still been waiting for the tox screen to come back. All the trace evidence they had gathered was still being examined, they had lifted a few prints at the scene, running them through the system would most likely lead them to the people that had taken him. _

_A quick punch to his gut forced him to reality, he squeezed his eyes shut, breathing slowly, forcing the pain down to a manageable level. He looked around him; hooded figures surrounded him, circling him in a creepy way that sent shivers down his spine. He guessed that if he could see their faces, they'd be smiling manically. The tallest of the lot stepped forward dangerously; Tony was getting bored at the silence and spoke up, shaking away the last of the cobwebs in his mind._

"_What do you want?" he asked calmly, the figures just laughed. Another stepped forward, he was well built, and punched him in the stomach again. Tony merely grunted in pain, not wanting these people to see him weak, DiNozzo's weren't weak. When Tony caught his breath again he tried to get answers._

"_What do you want with me?" he changed the question slightly, hoping he would at least find out why they had taken him. With this question one of the hooded figures took something from behind his back, it was a syringe. Crap Tony thought, why did it always have to be drugs. He tried to move away from the man, but his hands were tied behind his back, his feet bound to the legs of a hard metal chair, the ropes burned his wrists, scraping away his skin layer by layer. The figure plunged the needle into Tony's arm, Tony shuddered as the liquid was released into his blood, it was icy cold spiking through his veins. _

"_Now, you will tell us what you know" a menacing voice told him, the cold in his veins receded a little, his mind was becoming fuzzy, where they using truth serum he thought wryly. He laughed at the thought, he didn't really know anything, he had left before the results were in. He spoke up defiantly, ignoring the effects of the drug on his mind._

"_Well, you seemed to have grabbed the wrong person then because I don't know anything. This reminds me of this movie I saw once it-" he was cut off from his ramblings which another punch, this time to the face. His vision filled with stars, his concentration was slipping, as was his control. Yep, truth serum. A swift slap to his face brought him back from his musings, the voice was speaking again._

"_In time you will tell us everything you know" he paused and drew another needle from somewhere beyond Tony's vision. Tony struggled to focus on one thought, his mind racing with what this new syringe contained. The dark voice continued. "If you don't then we will be forced to test this 'poison' on a human subject". Tony didn't like the tone used, if he was honest, he was a little scared. "Now..."..._

Back to the present...

He shivered at the memory, now he was back with these people, and all because he'd been too weak to keep on going.

"I have grown weary of you now; I think we will have no other choice than to watch you die." Mason sneered at the agent. "I think this will do the trick nicely" he pulled out a needle which contained a milky white substance. He couldn't remember which one this was, or what it did. He tried to tell them not to drug him again but the gag stopped him, he struggled against his bonds, but his strength failed. The pinch in his arm turned to fire and his muscles shook with the substance. Nausea crept up, bad idea with the gag, he forced the feeling down. His captors face was now revealed, that meant only one thing, he was going to die and his captor was confident about that little fact.

The face and the barn he was held in swirled and twirled, his consciousness slipping, before the dark engulfed him he heard shouting and thought he saw friendly faces for a moment, everything went black and the pain of the last three days subsided....

TBC

Hope ya'll liked the chapter, what took them so long to find him, is it them that came. Please read and review.


	4. Found

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, and all those that have read my other story know what I'm like for twists, here's just one last one. _

**Chapter 4**

As the darkness claimed him, he thought he saw a friendly face. He forced his eyes open, ignoring the building headache it caused, if it was friendly then help was here, wasn't it? His mind continued to spin, the drugs causing a haze in his vision, then the face morphed, it was no longer friendly, it was one of his captors. He mumbled a curse; the drugs were messing with his head, he didn't know what he had been given, but he did know that if he didn't reach help soon it would be very bad.

Over the last three or so days he had been trying to find a weakness in any one of his captors, he had also learnt two names. The one called Mason seemed to be the leader; there was one called Thomas that seemed a little nervous about what was being done to their prisoner. Maybe, he could use that to his advantage he thought hopefully. The other three remained nameless, they had all uncovered their faces, but this only filled him with a sense of foreboding, as if they were confident that he wasn't going to get out of their. He chuckled a little under his breath, he would show them. Not at the moment, for the moment he would rest and then show them why they shouldn't of kidnapped special agent Anthony DiNozzo, and they would regret it. Being a trained investigator his watched and tried to remember each little detail that he could, this would lead to them being brought to an end.

By now he was pretty sure that it was these people who had killed the petty officer's death they had been investigating. They had probably hoped that kidnapping one of the investigators would get them to stop the investigation. _Yeah right_ Tony thought, that would only get Gibbs angry and wanting to solve it faster. Wouldn't it? Tony was starting to doubt him being rescued, it had been about three days, and no one had come. He shook the doubt from his head, Gibbs and the team _would_ find him, that's was teams do. They had mostly likely just hit a dead end._ Yeah that was it just a little dead end._

The shouting he had heard sounded muffled, drugs blazing around his body, he could see them moving away from him, were they leaving him here, tied up? And the expressions on there faces, they looked panicked, like they had been caught. Was Gibbs almost here? He couldn't fight the dark any more and succumbed to it, at least his was no longer in pain. He slumped slightly in the chair; he would just rest for a little bit, and then escape.

x-X-x

_A couple of hours ago back at head quarters…_

Gibbs had been unbearable the past couple of days, he'd been storming around, shouting at anyone and everyone in attempt to find Tony, everyone knew that he cared for his team, but they could all see that Tony was just a little bit more special to him, like Abby. They had been with him the longest, they were like his children. He would do anything to protect them, he was regretting the way he had spoken to Tony the last time, he had shouted at him. They knew the stats about kidnapped victims, there was little hope after a couple of days, Gibbs didn't give a damn about the stats though, Tony was strong and could prove most people wrong.

They had had a meeting earlier in the day, seeing what they knew and what they didn't, it turns out that they didn't know much. This was part of the reason for Gibbs' bad mood. They had found little trace evidence back at the original crime scene and at the site of Tony's accident. They had found a few hairs, but it hadn't lead many places yet, some tests were still being run. They had however, found out how the petty officer had been killed. It seemed the petty officer had died of a drug overdose. It was the typical drug though, which lead them to believe that they had been tortured with it. Its basic element was Metaldehyde, which is used in some slug repellents. The team could only hope that it wasn't being used on Tony.

Abby's lab had been without its music for the past few days, she was worried for Tony, and she swore when he got back she would put a tracking chip in him. It always seemed he got in trouble the most and she hated it, why did it have to be Tony. No one could reassure Abby at the moment, only Gibbs could come close, but it still wasn't enough.

Ziva and McGee hated that they had yet to find anything to find Tony; they did actually miss his incessant movie references and childish pranks. I suppose you don't miss something until it's gone. They had gone ever all his old cases just in case one of them could shine light on the situation that was a dead end, so it _had_ to be something to do with their current case.

Gibbs' cell rung, breaking the silent working of the team, Ziva and McGee looked up, trying to hear the conversation.

"Abby, slow down…where?…ok don't worry, we'll get him back" He closed his cell and moved towards the elevator.

Not needing any encouragement, both McGee and Ziva caught up with their boss, Abby must of found where Tony was being kept, they would ask the details later. That had to concentrate on getting Tony back first.

_At the barn…_

Gibbs used hand signals, telling his team to get into position; they had called for a little help. They didn't know how many had taken Tony, and weren't going to take any chances.

The barn was of average size and red in colour, some of the paint peeling, he hadn't been very well maintained. The sun was beating upon the land the barn was situated, causing all the smells of a farm to become ripe. Only a few clouds drifted in the sky, though a storm was coming if the grey on the horizon was anything to go by. What worried them was the fact they hadn't heard or seen anyone, had they escaped? If they had, what had they done to Tony? Gibbs rushed the door and told the others to move in a search the place.

The first thing Gibbs saw was his senior agent, Tony was tied to a metal chair, bound tightly. He inhaled sharply; Tony didn't seem to be moving. He wouldn't be able face anyone if Tony was dead, he had broken his own rules and sent Tony with out any backup, it would be his fault if Tony died. He reached his agent and gently untied him; he wanted to release him before trying to find a pulse, though he didn't know why. Gibbs became scared, though not showing it at the fact that Tony hadn't even stirred while being untied. It was time to find out. He laid Tony on the ground, upon finding a weak pulse and feeling a little relieved, he gently shook him.

"Tony?" he called his voice stern. He fought the urge to slap Tony's head, being mind full of the bruises all over his body and face. He got nothing.

"DiNozzo!" he all but shouted. This got the reaction he wanted.

Tony's eyes fluttered open, the sparkling green was dulled with pain, but Tony spirit remained in tacked. Tony frowned and tried to speak, after a minute he managed to get a few words out, though it was weak.

"K-k-knew…you'd come…b-boss" Gibbs was taken back at Tony's unwavering trust in him, it had taken three days to find him, yet he still trusted that he would be found.

Tony's eyes closed, Gibbs shook him again to wake him, no reaction. He tried calling again, again getting nothing. A second later Tony's limp body shook with tremors, Gibbs held him down while calling out for an ambulance…

TBC

_I know I'm mean with the cliff-hangers but you love it too. Please read and review. Hope ya'll like it. _


	5. Breathe

_Sorry about the wait after the cliff hanger, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and such for the other chapters. Hope ya'll like this chapter. _

**Chapter 5 **

He could feel the tremors that shook his senior field agent; he tried as best he could to hold Tony down, so he didn't aggravate his other injuries. _Where was the damn ambulance? _The convulsions stopped suddenly, so did Tony. _Shit _Gibbs swore, Tony wasn't even breathing. He started compressions and forced breath into Tony's body. Tony couldn't die now, not like this.

Gibbs' marine control on his emotions slipped each second that went on, the longer it took to bring a person back from death, the less chance it would even be possible. Each time he finished the compressions and the rescue breaths he would stop to find a pulse, each time upon finding nothing he became angry. He did the only thing he could think of a shouted at his agent.

"Damn it DiNozzo! Breath! That's an order!" He stopped for a split second and turned to Ziva and McGee who stood rooted to the spot. "Go find out where that damn ambulance is!" they didn't need telling twice, they both moved with speed out of the dusty barn.

After breathing for what seemed like the hundredth time, he checked for a pulse, he heart skipped a little when one was found, the only problem was, it was very weak.

Tony didn't open his eyes for the next few minutes as the EMT's got there, nor did he open his eyes on the way to the hospital, Gibbs didn't understand the words being spoken by the people rushing around his agent, but he did understand the solemn looks they wore as they were assessing Tony's vitals. The only thing on the way to the hospital that Gibbs was concentrating on, was the sluggish beep on the heart monitor now hook up to Tony, it was the only thing letting him know that his agent was still alive.

Gibbs went along with Tony in the ambulance, just he case he woke up. He had ordered McGee and Ziva to finish up the barn and collecting evidence so the people who did this to Tony could be caught, then he told them to tell Abby that Tony had been found and he'd meet them all at the hospital later on. Hopefully by then they would have some news on Tony's condition.

Couple of hours later…

Gibbs was wearing a track in the floor, Abby sat quietly in a chair, tears shining in her eyes. Ziva and McGee didn't really know what to do with them selves, so they sat either side of Abby trying to comfort her. They all hated having to tell Abby when anyone one of them got hurt, she was the only on of them that showed her emotions freely, and it broke their hearts to see her cry. Ducky had gone off to find anything about how Tony was doing.

As if on cue, Ducky came of the doors which held their friend beyond. Everyone's heads snapped up with Ducky's arrival. Gibbs was the first to approach and speak.

"Duck?" the question everyone wanted to ask, simply in the way he said the name. they both held each others gaze for a moment, as if speaking a whole conversation.

"Jethro, young Anthony is doing just fine, under the circumstances…" he paused as if to compose himself wondering whether to tell them the bad news or not.

"But?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, yes I'm afraid that Anthony has fallen into a coma, it seems that he was given a large dose of the drug that killed our young petty officer."

"But…he'll be ok…won't he ducky" Abby couldn't hold back the few tears that escaped her eyes; Gibbs moved to embrace her as she cried. He spoke softly, yet with a glint of danger in his voice.

"Don't Worry Abby, this is DiNozzo we're talking about, and if he's not then he will be answering to me." They all could help but smile a little as they overheard Gibbs' vote of confidence. They all knew that Tony was stubborn, and wouldn't let this stop him.

x-X-x

Elsewhere…

Mason had got himself and his men out of the barn as quick as possible, so they would get caught. They needed to make sure that the agent was dead; the agent could have possibly overheard them about the shipment in a couple of days. He ordered the rest of them to find out what hospital the agent had been sent to, they had a job to finish.

Thomas wasn't sure of what he was doing anymore, he never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted the money. He knew that mason would let him out of his sight, but he needed to do something. He only hoped that he wouldn't be dead by the end of this.

x-X-x

Back at the hospital in Tony's room…

Each of the team had taken turns sitting with Tony, telling him about the case they had so far. Also, telling him he has to get better.

_One of the voices he could hear loud and clear was his boss, ordering him not to be so lazy when they had work to do. Anyone that knew Gibb's knew that that was his own way of encouragement. Tony could hear the concern in the voice and the fear it held. _

_His memories of the past few days were blurry, but there was something eating at him, he needed to tell his boss something. He tried to fight the ocean in which he was trapped, it was like he was treading water, he needed to wake up and tell his boss something. He tried to swim harder, his body gave up on him and he couldn't fight the tide anymore, it dragged him back into his nightmares. _

_The days he spent drugged up, trying not to give up any information. He couldn't remember what he had told them, and it worried him. Could he have told them something important about NCIS, something vital? Could he trust himself? When he didn't even know what had happened. _

_The words of his friends comforted him, made him feel safe again, but could he have told his captors something that would get them hurt? The ocean overwhelmed him, he lost the fight and the nightmares came. _

His friends heard as the heart monitor slowed a little, they were all in the room at the time, just watching him sleep. Their breathing hitched slightly when the monitor slowed, Ducky left the room to find a Doctor to speak to about this new development, they all knew that this wasn't a good sign.

Abby walked slowly towards the bed, grabbed Tony's hand and spoke softly but threateningly to him.

"Your not going anywhere mister, bossman will help me kick your butt if you do" she returned to the group and cried silently, hoping she would still get a chance to put a tracking device into him, so he wouldn't lost again.

All but Gibbs left the room, he studied his agent for a moment, and he wondered how the kid got in so much trouble while being at NCIS. He smiled a little at the fact that Tony took after him in that respect.

At the moment, Tony looked barely alive, which it seemed was true, the drug had caused the comatose state, it needed time to run its course. He also took up Tony's hand; he spoke with an affection of that of a father talking to his son. That's what Tony was to him, a son he never had but always wanted, and was proud of.

"Fight it Tony, we need you." he knew the phrase was out of character for him, but he meant it, and besides, it wasn't like anyone was in the room to hear that he did actually care about his people. He watched as the beeping remained the same, the little hope he had, crushed at the prospect his words had had no effect. He would wait all night if that is what it took. Hopefully Ducky would have some news when he came back….

TBC

_So that's it for that chapter, I think the next will be the last unless you all think it could be continued more. Please read and review. _


	6. Awakening

**Chapter 6**

_Tony was drifting again in the icy ocean; it was freezing his muscles, stopping him from moving. He could hear the voices of his friends, encouraging him, he need to get back to them. He forced his stiff limbs through the water; he was getting closer and closer to the shore, the rough outline of it filling him with hope. He stopped for a moment to gauge the distance; the choppy waves pushed him back. He stormed forwards again. The light was fading fast now, he could barely see the shore, and the setting sun was stripping away the remains of the heat from the air, freezing his soaking skin. _

_The voices of his friends became stronger, and a light appeared on a cliff next to the beach, it was oddly appealing, as if calling him to move towards it. The pure white light cut through the ever growing dark, showing him to way back to consciousness. All he needed to do was reach the light, then he could awaken and tell his friends what he knew. His mind wasn't cooperating, he couldn't think, couldn't remember what his captors had said, but he knew it was something important. _

_His concentration on the task before him slipped, and the water dragged him under again, he struggled to breathe when he finally got his head above the sea, the salt burning his eyes, the pressure of the water becoming tighter. He ignored everything and concentrated again on reaching the shore. He was close now; almost close enough to touch it, yet he still had a way to go. He was exhausted, but he continued to fight with the water. _

x-X-x

Evening of the second day, back in the hospital room.

Gibbs opened his eyes, his vision blurry; something had disturbed his restless sleep. He had stayed at his agent's side, just in case he woke up. Gibbs didn't want him to wake up alone and scared, he knew his agent was strong, but who wouldn't be scared after being beaten and questioned for 3 days.

The doctors had told them earlier in the day that Tony had fallen into a deeper coma, hence the slower beeping of the monitor the day before. The doctors had also, told them that the drug was clearing Tony's system, but they wouldn't fully know the effects until he woke up, if he woke up, the doctors weren't confident. Gibbs had argued with them not to give up on Tony, there was truly nothing they could do but wait. So Gibbs waited.

He looked around the room, searching for the disturbance, nothing was out of place, the get well soon cards and such were next to Tony's bed on a little table. The wires and monitors were still attached to his agent, wait…the monitor; it was beeping a little faster, _was that good?_ Gibbs wondered quietly.

Suddenly a doctor walked through the door, Gibbs impatiently waited until the doctor had finished taking Tony's vitals. The Doctor frowned a little, not knowing what was going on was driving Gibbs mad, he needed to know.

"What is it Doc?" he questioned, getting straight to the point.

"Well, after looking at these new readings, your agent should be fine…" Gibbs relaxed a little, but immediately tensed up again as the doctor carried on speaking. "But, it seems he does not want to return to consciousness, I will be back in an hour to check up on him, call if you think he is going to wake up." With that the doctor left.

Gibbs was a little lost, why wouldn't Tony what to come out of his coma. What was keeping him there? Then he thought that maybe something _was_ keeping him under unwillingly. He moved the uncomfortable chair closer to his agent's bed and lightly placed his hand over Tony's, being careful of the IV.

"Come on Tony, fight it." Gibbs encouraged, knowing that orders and head slaps couldn't cure what was ailing his senior field agent.

x-X-x

"_Come on Tony, fight it."_

_Tony had begun to really struggle as he got closer to the shore, it seemed that the closer he got the harder it got. The black-clad figures taunting him weren't exactly help though. He tried as best he could to ignore them. They were telling him he couldn't do it, couldn't save his team…wait, how did they even know about his team? Was this some sort of nightmare mixed with is comatose state. Crap! Now he was confused. Damn it, he needed to stay focused, needed to concentrate on the light. _

_He felt soft ground beneath his feet, Yes! Land, he cheered in his head at managing to get to ground, now all he needed to do was get out of the water. His legs and arms were numb with the cold and the effort of trying to get back to land. _

_It was almost pitch black now, only the light stood out. As he trudged his way up the beach, he finally managed to get out of the water. His limbs shook as the water on his skin hit bitter air. He almost stumbled over the sand dunes of the beach, but caught himself in time. The last words of Gibbs still floating in his head, it gave him the energy he needed to carry on. _

_Suddenly the black-clad figures taunts died and they themselves disappeared, the landscape dissolved around him and his sense were no longer overwhelmed by the salt air of the ocean breeze…_

He was warm again, he was in the hospital, he knew it by the smell and the ever constant beep on of the monitor. He opened his heavy eyes to the shocking blue eyes of his boss.

"Tony?" questioned Gibbs softly.

Tony tried to reply, but only noise came out, he throat was dry, a cup was placed to his lips and he took a sip as ordered. After his throat was treated he tried to speak again.

"Boss, what…what happened?" Tony looked hopefully at his boss, hoping to get some answers, he wasn't sure of anything at the moment, there was something bugging him but he could remember what it was, he knew that it had something to do with…something that his boss needed to know. He saw the worry in Gibbs's eyes when he replied.

"What's the last thing you remember Tony?" he asked his agent softly, he needed to know what Tony remembered; Tony could hold a clue, or have vital information that could lead them to the people that did this.

TBC

_So what does Tony remember, you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. And how long will it take Mason and the others to come back. Please read and review as always._


	7. Memories

_Thanks everyone for all the encouragement. Okay, so some people know how I love to shake things up hehe, there's more to come yet. Enjoy. One thing, I don't know anything medical so anything is researched as are the effects of the Metaldehyde they used on Tony._

**Chapter** **7**

_Tony's mind was playing tricks on him, had to be, he couldn't be captured again, could he? He tried to focus on what he could see. He forced his eyes open, only to find them covered again, what the hell, he thought he was safe. _

_Voices spoke around him, he strained to hear them. The voices were familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd heard them. His head ached as he tried to remember, a name came to him, Mason. He needed to remember that, just in case Gibbs found him. _

"_Where's the shipment going?" asked a gruff voice in the distance._

"_To the usual warehouse, just outside the city." came a stammered reply from a different, more timid voice. _

"_What about the fed? We can't just leave him; he may have heard something that could lead back to us." Another voice chimed in, sounding anything but scared. _

"_He aint telling us anything, we need to try something else." The first voice replied, now identified as Mason. Tony couldn't help but shudder at the danger in the guy's voice. _

_He tried to move without getting their attention, the ropes dug into his wrists and burned the skin around them, he grunted a little in pain. The people in the large room must have noticed because the next thing Tony heard was shouting, and then he remembered blows to his body, then nothing but blackness._

"_Tony?" called a worried voice. Tony was still trying to fight the dark that overcame him._

"_Tony?" the voice called again. "It's ok, open your eyes, Tony?" he really wanted to but his memories were a mess, is the person talking with such concern a friend, or is he an enemy just trying to hurt him. _

_Damn it why can't I remember, wait! Maybe, I will if I open my eyes, what's the harm in it. He took stock of his body, trying to gauge if his was safe, well he was warm and there was an annoying beeping, he was in hospital. Maybe, the person with him was his friend, he just didn't know._

Tony opened his eyes; he saw a familiar setting, had he already woken up at some point? He also saw an older man sitting next to him in the hard, uncomfortable chair. The guy looked familiar, the piercing blue eyes looking to him with concern. The older man tried to reach for him, he pulled away quickly. _Who the hell is this guy?_ He thought panicking a little.

The monitor crept up a little, the older man had a look of hurt in his eyes, Tony felt that he should know the person and felt if anything, he could trust him, he just couldn't remember him.

Gibbs could only watch as his agent pulled away from him, and a look of confusion crossed his face, he wanted to know why Tony didn't seem to remember him, he had expected a normal _'Yes boss'_ from the younger man, not the confusion, at this moment he would have given anything for them two words. He reached for the call button, what happened next shocked him a little, Tony flinched as if scared, he most likely thought that Gibbs was reaching for him.

As he heard the monitor increase, and saw his agent beginning to panic he tried to calm him. Gibbs didn't know what the hell was going on, but he needed Tony to calm down.

"Tony! Its okay, no one is going to hurt you, okay?" Tony merely nodded in reply. Gibbs tried to see what Tony did remember.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he encouraged.

"Erm...I Don't know...a big room of some sort...there were some people...people asking question...I" Tony was really starting to panic now, he had flashes in his mind of things the people were doing, beating him, drugging him. His breathing hitched as fear laced through him. Seeing this Gibbs softened his tone.

"Tony its okay, I'm here to help you, can you tell me who it was?" Knowing he could somehow trust this man Tony continued.

"I'm...not...I think one was called Mason...another was called Thomas." Tony yawned, he was getting sleepy again, he needed to know who this guy was though. "W-who?"

Gibbs sighed, he was confused, at first when Tony had awoken he could remember him, and then he seemed to zone out for a whole 5 minutes and then fallen back to sleep; now Tony could only seem to remember being held and was now asleep again, not even having the energy to listen to the answer to the question. Gibbs hated not knowing what was going on. Gibbs turned to talk to the doctor, who had snuck in the room while he was talking to Tony. At least he didn't have to try and explain it to the doctor.

"What's going on doc? What's wrong with him?" Gibbs questioned while watching the doctor taking notes and reading the machines around Tony.

"I'm not sure yet, but sometimes Metaldehyde can cause some memory loss as can concussions, I am not sure what is causing it at the moment."

"Is the memory loss permanent?" to be honest Gibbs was a little scared that Tony may never remember him or any of the team, it would hurt them all knowing that they weren't remembered. He would have to warn them before they came to visit, he just hoped that Tony could remember before then.

"I am sorry Agent Gibbs, we will have to wait and see." Gibbs saw red.

"Wait and see! That is all you have been saying for the past two days!" Gibbs was really beginning to hate this doctor now.

"You must understand Agent Gibbs, because of the combined effects of drugs and the concussion we can't be sure what the effects are on your agent, that's not encluding the fact that you said he has been tortured for three days, we don't know nearly enough about the human brain to be sure of the prognoses. I'm sorry but all we can do is see what happens." The doctor sighed heavily, he hated having to brake news like this to people's friends and family. He continued to speak with a little hope in his voice.

"The fact that he remembered who you were earlier shows that the memories are still there, they are just being blocked. Maybe, your agent's mind thought there was something important in these memories and it felt necessary to shut down others to subconsciously help in some way." With that the doctor left.

Gibbs took another look at his sleeping agent, and stepped outside the room to call the rest of the team and update them.

It took a couple of minutes to calm Abby down when she heard about Tony, but he had a task for her and McGee to do, he had heard the names Tony mentioned before, it had been from others they had interviewed over the death of the petty officer. He needed to know anything and everything about them, and now.

TBC

What will McGee and Abby find out? Will Tony remember anything else?


	8. Nightmares

_Sorry about the long wait, about half of my exams are done so I have a bit of time to write, I should be updating most of my stories in the next week so here's the next chapter for this one. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out lol it's not the best chapter I don't think but the next one should be fun. _

**Chapter 8 **

Ziva had been following up on a few leads Abby and McGee had gotten, when she noticed the dark SUV that she had been looking for. She manoeuvred the NCIS issue car around the corner, trying not to get noticed too much. She had been trained to tail people, but her mind was elsewhere. She couldn't help but worry about her partner, while he was very annoying most of the time, she trusted him with her life. Working without him would seem almost wrong, the few times he had been away from work, it was too quite. She'd been told earlier that afternoon that Tony couldn't remember anything but being captured; this worried her because he was safe now but not himself. So, in a sense he was still gone.

The SUV headed towards a seemingly abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city, the windows that weren't broken were murky with dust. Ziva kept her distance and pulled out her cell phone.

"Gibbs." came the gruff reply from the other end. She gave him the details of where the SUV was pulling up; she didn't notice the dark sedan going the other way, heading back into the city.

"Good job Ziva, just keep tailing them, tell me the moment anything happens." with that Gibbs finished the call.

Ziva pulled up round the corner from the warehouse, secured the vehicle and went to look around. As she crept closer to the warehouse she saw tire tracks disappearing under large metal doors, there was a brand new lock on the door, proving that it had been used recently and was still being used. After picking the lock she opened the door a little, it probably wasn't the best idea to go alone but everyone else was busy.

Behind the door there was the dark SUV that she had been following, she cleared the room, wondering slightly where the people inside the vehicle had gone. She _knew_ that it had been these people that were responsible for Tony being in hospital, she wanted them to pay for what they had done. She searched around the large room, looking for any kind of solid evidence. She notice some flecks of a dark blue paint on the pitch black paint of the SUV, she scraped what she could so Abby could test it. After her primary search she rung into headquarters to get some more agents combing the warehouse for any more evidence. As soon as the other agents arrived she made her way to the hospital, she, like the others, needed to see Tony for herself. She hoped that if he saw their faces than he would remember them.

x-X-x

Mason knew that he was being followed back to the warehouse so had decided to switch cars in order to carry out the next part of his plan. He had brought Thomas along to keep an eye on him, he wasn't sure that he could trust him anymore.

Thomas fidgeted nervously in the passenger's seat, not really taking any notice of where they were going. He knew that the other guys had been sent to do the backup warehouse, one that the agents wouldn't have known about. He didn't know why he was even still going along with these guys, they were dangerous and only wanted to hurt people. He seen with his own eyes just how much they had enjoyed beating the agent. He hadn't helped them at the time, deciding to watch, not even being noticed by the agent. He didn't want to be apart of this anymore, he needed to do something, but what? Mason was too powerful. Not knowing that the certain agent was dreaming of his capture in his nightmare.

x-X-x

_Day two of being captured_

_Tony awoke groggily to the sun beating down on his already battered body, drawing out all the moister that was still left in him, not that he would tell them that he needed water. He was a trained special agent and he knew what tortures tired to do, he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of looking weak. _

_He realised that at least he wasn't tied to a chair this time, no actually, it was a little worse he was tied to a pole like some animal. A shackle around his ankle reminding him of the case with petty officer Swain, he shuddered at the thought, hoping that he wouldn't be shackled for that long. _

_What he didn't expect was the sharp kick that made him breathless, forcing him awake fully as he tried to curl in onto himself protecting his already bruised ribs. The man above him laughed at his weakness. _

"_Are you going to co-operate today?" the man sneered. Tony still trying to get his breath back responded as he usually would, with defiance, and of course offered the guy one of his bright smiles. _

"_Nope, because I don't know anything." the man kicked him again, turning Tony's smile into a grimace. The man laughed again, the laughing was getting a little weird if Tony was honest. _

_The barn door creaked open, in stepped one of the other men. Tony didn't like where this was going at all, anytime someone new came in meant a new kind of punishment. Tony blinked to remove the fuzz from his vision, his head ached as he strained his eyes to look at what the new person was going to do. The two men now in the large room still had their faces covered, so they weren't planning on killing him just yet he thought. _

_Suddenly a large hand grabbed his head and forced him to look into the murky grey eyes of the person who had just entered the room, when did he get so close he wondered. The eyes were cold and without emotion. Tony didn't even know the names of these two, maybe he should find out? _

"_Who are you people anyway?" he asked, his tone as casual as he could make it. The hand tightened, causing his head to throb more. The one holding him chuckled a little. Tony was getting annoyed at the laughing now. _

"_What the hell is so damn funny? Answer the question." The punch to his gut wasn't unexpected, Tony sucked in shallows breaths trying to push the pain away. _

"_Since when do you get to make the demands, as you can see we are in the middle of nowhere and your so called friends are nowhere to be seen. We can do what we want with you." Tony didn't outwardly react to the words but those last few were creeping him out a little. _

_A voice in his head was telling him that they were right; his friends wouldn't even be able to find him out here, not unless they got a lead, but how long would it be until they did? Tony shoved the thoughts away and refused to believe that his friends wouldn't come. They just needed time._

_The man holding his head moved and grabbed both his arms instead, he tried to struggle away, and managed to for a moment before the shackle around his ankle caused him to drop unceremoniously to the ground. The drop to the ground caused pain to flare up throughout his body, he hissed as he tried to get up. That, was when he realised to two people had allowed him to think he could escape. Great he thought wryly, stupid, stupid, stupid, you knew about the shackle, their trying to mess with your head. The guys grabbed him again and plunged a syringe into his arm. Where did that come from? As fire raced through his blood he collapsed in pain, tremors shook his muscles; the men spoke to him harshly after letting him fall to the ground. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of a scream though, he still had his pride. _

"_I think that should make you rethink your position." The guy with the needle sneered and walked away, followed by the other person. Leaving him alone._

_The fire in his blood and tremors stopped as soon as they started, he tried to get his bearings back. A low growl made him jump a little, was there something in the room with him? He looked around the room while struggling into a sitting position. He was just about to think the sound was make up when he saw red eyes glaring at him. Then the eyes moved, closing in on him, what the hell was this drug? Was it a hallucinogenic? He didn't remember anything being in the barn yesterday. Crimson engulfed him and he was forced back. His head connecting with the pole he was shackled too, then darkness took him towards vivid nightmares that seemed real. _

x-X-x

Back in the hospital room.

Gibbs awoke from his slumber to find Tony in the throws of a nightmare.

"Tony! Wake up, its just a nightmare" when Tony didn't respond he became worried. He knew that you shouldn't wake people when they had a nightmare, but he could tell his agent was distressed. He laid his hand on Tony's shoulder hoping for a reaction. The one he got was expected, but it didn't shock him any less. Tony all but jumped at the contact and scrambled off the bed causing alarms to wail and the IV to be ripped out of his hand. Gibbs tried to hold him but Tony was struggling away with all his strength.

Seeing that he couldn't get away from this man, Tony turned away and scurried to the corner of the room, making himself as small as possible. He didn't want the people to hurt him again, he was so confused and couldn't remember anything. The man with blue eyes looked at him with concern as the doctor came in carrying a needle, Tony panicked even more and ran out of the open door. He needed to get away and remember who he was again. He knew he probably shouldn't leave the hospital but they had needles there. Needles hurt him, made him sick, couldn't they see that?

He could feel people watching him as he ran through the hospital but he didn't care, he just needed to get away from everyone. As the doors opened to the outside world he spotted the people from his nightmares coming out of a dark sedan. He was frozen in fear hoping they wouldn't see him. As he tried to move his body they spotted him and rushed towards him. All he could think was that maybe, he should have stayed in the room with the blue eyed man that he knew he could trust…

TBC

I couldn't help it sorry, a cliff hanger was needed lol, hope you all liked that, I will try not to leave it so long the next time.


	9. Panic

_Thanks for the review/alerts people, Because I'm so happy at the moment I thought I'd treat you to another chapter. Here goes then._

**Chapter 9- Panic **

Gibbs was stunned for a moment when his senior field agent sped out of the room in terror, shaking himself alert he immediately ran after his agent. Hoping that he wasn't going to get himself hurt. He knew how confusing memory loss could be and he had a pretty good idea of how scared Tony would be at the moment.

He ignored the disgruntled looks from the surrounding people as he rushed down the corridor. The pounding of his feet on the sterile floor in time with the pounding of his heart, his gut was churning for the second time in as many days. Something was going to happen, or could of already happened to his agent. Maybe, he wouldn't be fast enough to save him. _No! _He wouldn't believe that for a second, even confused DiNozzo would be able look after himself. The corridor seemed to go on and on, the pounding of his feet continued until he made it to the entrance of the hospital.

x-X-x

As Tony ran through the long hospital corridors flashes of memory assaulted him, causing him to stumble a little, though he kept on moving as that was the safest thing he could think of at the time. It took him away from the needle at least.

_*****_

_All he could see was a blue light. His chest felt tight, his breathing was short and ragged, he was suffocating in his own body. Two people clad in white were around him, helping him sit up so he could clear the mucus from his lungs. He drifted for a moment and the people were gone, the man with the blue eyes came in and spoke to him. The words remained with him to this very day. _

"_You. Will. Not. Die" _

_Tony believed him, I mean Gibbs didn't say anything he didn't mean and in those few words spoke of the bond they had with each other. There was more care in those words than Gibbs would want to admit, but damn it he meant them. _

_*****_

That was when all of Tony's memories came back to him, everything that had happened over the past eight or so years. He could always trust his boss, he could always trust Gibbs. Knowing now who he was; he knew that he had to go back into the hospital before Gibbs would kill him, he smiled a little at the thought.

Unfortunately, he had spent too long standing still outside when he had gotten there. Mason ran at him, Tony had no way of getting away. As Mason grabbed him, he fought with all the strength he had left. Running through the hospital hadn't been such a good idea. Mason quickly overpowered him and Tony's world turned black once more.

Mason hadn't expected the agent he had been looking for to just step out of the hospital, he had however, expected that Thomas would run. He would deal with him later. He had something more important to do at the moment. Having shoved the agent in the trunk of the car, he drove away to the backup location.

x-X-x

Gibbs cursed, he couldn't see any sign of his agent. He _had_ been too late. He searched for any sign of anything that could lead them too him, there was nothing obviously out of place, they had lost him _again_. They really needed to put that tracking device in him. _Aw hell_! The rest of the team had been looking forward to seeing him, now he had to tell them the bad news. He pulled out his cell phone and phoned Ziva.

"_Ziva David."_

"Ziva, did you find anything that could lead to another vehicle being used by Mason and Thomas? Or anything to show that they could be working with others?"

"_No not yet, they have only just finished processing the scene, they are now taking all the evidence back." There was a pause and then she spoke again. "Is there something wrong Gibbs?"_

Gibbs didn't respond to the last question, cursed and almost threw the phone to the ground. He decided that he would need to get this over with and called Abby. The immediate cheery tone causing him to wince as he would be the one ruin it.

"_Abby's lab, you're on the air."_

"Abbs, I need you to run a check to see if any other warehouses come under the names Thomas or Mason."

"_Oh, hey bossman, you shouldn't be calling yet, I don't have anything for you." She answered merrily. While swinging around on her chair, waiting for all the evidence to get back from the warehouse. She'd been loking forward to seeing Tony all day, he was like a brother to her. _

"ABBY!" he growled into the phone, causing a few onlookers to stare.

"_Whoa, someone hasn't had enough coffee today, no problem bossman. Oh when can we come see Tony?" the silence must have gone on too long because it was Abby who spoke again. "Gibbs? Tony's okay isn't he?"_

"He's gone missing…"

"_Missing! What happened! He was meant to be in the hospital, you were meant to be watching out for him. Gibbs you have to get him back, please Gibbs…"_

He stopped her before she could get even more worked up. "Don't worry Abby, we'll find him, then you can put that tracking device in him so we don't loose him again." He reasoned trying to lighten the situation. With that he closed his phone, knowing that his agents knew what to do.

He was just about to head for his car when a person with hazel eyes and dark hair stopped him….

TBC

_Only a short chapter but still fun i hope lol Sorry couldn't resist another twist, hope ya'll liked it, should have the next chapter out soon. I think that there maybe two-ish more chapters now. _


	10. Coming to the rescue

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts everyone. Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter for this one lol, I've been getting distracted with my two newest stories lol. Here's the next chapter for this then. _

**Chapter 10 – Coming to the rescue **

Gibbs pressed the accelerator as hard as he could; he was running out of time to save Tony. He was damned if he was going to lose an agent on his watch. Not if he could help it. His mind flashed back to the conversation outside the hospital.

x-X-x

With that he closed his phone, knowing that his agents knew what to do. He was just about to head for his car when a person with hazel eyes and dark hair stopped him.

"Agent Gibbs?" the man nervously asked, he really didn't want to tell, but he had to save the agent. Mason was going to kill him, the agent had only been doing his job, Thomas wouldn't stand for Mason's actions anymore. He needed to do the right thing.

"What!" Gibbs answered harshly, Thomas jumped a little. Gibbs was annoyed, he needed to find his agent, and now this guy was stopping him from doing just that. Gibbs glared at the younger man.

"Erm…I know where Mason is taking your agent."

"Where?"

"Ah well… but you have to protect me, he'll kill me when he finds out I've done this. Please." Thomas all but begged.

_Damn it_ Gibbs thought, this person knew where his agent was but was asking for protection. It wasn't exactly against the rules to offer protection but he wanted to make sure Tony was safe first.

"Tell me where to find him and we'll see what we can do." Gibbs responded with a hint of urgency and a little danger.

After getting the location he called for some back up and told Ziva and McGee to escort the man named Thomas to headquarters. They could meet up outside the warehouse when Thomas was safely locked in an interrogation room, Gibbs smiled a little at the image of this nervous guy stewing in the interrogation room while they looked for Tony.

x-X-x

At the warehouse…

Mason dragged the unconscious agent out of the boot of the car; 'accidentally' letting the agent's head hit the ground when he dropped him. This at least got the agent to wake up.

"Nice of you to join me, Tony." Mason sneered.

"What the hell do you want with me now?" Tony groaned back, hoping that Gibbs would be here soon. He looked around; he was in yet another warehouse. However, this one seemed to hold the evidence that they had been looking for.

Crates were lined up ready to be moved into some sort of vehicle, Tony was sure that this was the evidence needed to convict these people and to finally get them for killing a petty officer for no reason. Tony was startled out of his thoughts with a swift kick to his ribs. He took shallow breaths until the pain died down a little. Tony's vision was blurred but he could see that Mason had his face uncovered, this unnerved him. It meant that this would be the end. The gun in Mason's hand did nothing to relieve the fear festering within Tony.

"What the hell-" he was cut off by another kick. He was getting angry now and sick of being used like some sort of toy. Curling into a ball and waiting for the next kick, he was ready when it came. Mason wasn't ready for Tony's actions in the next few minutes; they fought until one was down.

The sound of a gun going off was heard in the surrounding buildings.

x-X-x

BANG

_Shit!_ Gibbs swore, had he just heard the sound of his agent being executed? Had he been too late? Having been waiting for a few minutes for the back up he decide that there wasn't any time now he needed to get to Tony. Gibbs refused to believe that he had lost another agent, Tony wasn't meant to die until Gibbs said he could. That what he'd do, he'd order him to live again. Tony always listened to his orders, especially the ones to live.

Taking the time to clear the area was making Gibbs nervous, he hated being nervous but it beat being scared of what he may find. If he got scared then he would be giving into the fear that his agent wasn't safe. He was angry at Mason and the others for bringing out all these emotions within him, not that he showed anyone any of the emotions that he felt. Only Ducky really understood him, and that was only because they had known each other for years.

Upon reaching the warehouse he hesitated a little, the area had been eerily silent after the gun shot, the backup was no where in sight. He could feel a sense of trepidation within him, did he really want to know what was behind the large steel door? Checking the area was clear of people and taking a deep breath he pulled open the door…

TBC

Don't worry I may have the next chapter out later today or early tomorrow, this was just to get back in to the swing of this story, again sorry for the long wait. I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it was short tho, sorry. Made a fews changes lol


	11. Rescue?

_As promised, the next chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for all the encouragement so far. I think that this has one maybe two chapters yet still but it is being wrapped up. Hope ya'll like it. _

**Chapter 11- Rescue? **

Having taken Thomas to interrogation to sit and wait, Ziva and McGee made there way back down to the garage to head to a different warehouse. Neither of them spoke, the atmosphere was too tense. Ziva was unusually worried for her partner, she knew that working in the states had softened her, but she found that life was worth more when you actually cared about the people you worked with. This unfortunately had its down sides, anytime one of them was in danger it would hurt more. Especially, seen as it could have been prevented, she wanted to have a word with Gibbs about sending Tony on his own but decided that he would most likely feel guilty enough.

McGee groaned internally knowing that Ziva would want to drive, if anything Ziva's driving would make him more nervous. He wanted to rescue Tony as much as any of them, Gibbs got scarier when Tony wasn't around. He supposed that it was because Tony deflected Gibbs' anger and bad moods away from the rest of the team, he hadn't got it at first but as they worked together it had realised how much the team did actually need Tony.

Having made it to the garage they were about to get into a car when a blur of black enveloped McGee.

"Timmy, please bring him home." Abby's words were muffled but both Ziva and McGee knew what she had said.

"Don't worry abs, we'll bring him back." McGee replied, trying to put as much confidence into his voice as possible.

Abby looked up wearily at him, dark stains down her face from the smeared makeup. "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise Abs." as Abby let go and turned back towards the elevator McGee sighed, he really hoped that he wouldn't have to go back on his promise.

The ride to the warehouse was quiet, thoughts swirling through the two agents' minds. They needed their team mate to be okay…

x-X-x

The first sense to heighten was smell, the smell of coppery blood, but who's? He needed to know. Searching the warehouse he could see the crates that Tony had seen before. He walked over to one that was covered in blood, again the question of whose blood came up. He sank a little, if Tony was okay, then wouldn't he be waiting for Gibbs to get there. In fact where was Tony? Where was the other guy? Had there been more than one? Where the hell was the backup?

Searching the large room, Gibbs noticed shipping papers strewn across the floor, some splattered with blood. The air was heavy with corruption and death, Gibbs could almost feel it creeping into him. Like an omen, he didn't want to think what it could mean for his agent. Following a few blood splatters he noticed a pattern; they were leading out, towards other warehouses. Maybe, he had read the number wrong and Tony was waiting for him in one of the others. Hope stirred within him but was quickly extinguished when his gut told him it wasn't going to be that simple. He couldn't call out for his agent though, could alert anyone around to the fact that he as here on his own.

The blood trail stopped at a boot clad foot sticking out from behind a crate. Gibbs moved slowly around to it, he knew straight away that he wasn't Tony. For one thing Tony hadn't really been wearing boots at the hospital. He breathed out in relief, but then, where was Tony? He wasn't sure who this guy was but he had dark spiky hair, his eyes were closed. He still had a little colour, but by the stillness of his chest and the chest wound you could tell he was dead. It had been a kill shot, knowing that his agents were trained to shoot and kill if there life was in danger; he assumed it had been Tony. He did prefer that his agents tried not to kill their suspects but if it was necessary then so be it. Secretly he was a little proud of Tony at the moment; he had obviously overpowered this guy, while still being injured.

"Gibbs?" a voice asked from behind. Gibbs spun around to find Ziva and McGee standing cautiously, watching for any signs of activity.

"Where is Tony?" asked a worried Ziva.

"I don't know. Ring Ducky, we got a body. Where the hell is the backup?" asked Gibbs sternly.

"There searching the other warehouses boss." Replied McGee, both Ziva and McGee became more worried. They could see the blood and thought the worse. Something caught Ziva's eye, moving towards the object fear crept its way into her emotions, not for the first time today.

"Gibbs?" Looking at the object in Ziva's gloved hand he cursed. It was a 6 inch kitchen knife, and was covered in blood; they could only hope it wasn't Tony's…

x-X-x

BANG!

Both Mason and Tony went down from the force of the weapon's blast; they were both dazed for a moment. Tony, not feeling any new injuries bar the cracked ribs he had gained, got up first. Breathing heavily from exhaustion, he slowly got up into a sitting position. Mason was still lying down, Tony turned towards him to find him taking his last breathe. Tony couldn't help but smile at Mason when his eyes closed. He usually didn't like killing people but ones that has hurt him or threatened his friends; he had no problems with killing.

An impact and a sharp pain in his shoulder caused his breathing to increase and him to hiss in pain as it forced him to the floor. A voice laced with malice spoke directly into his ear after dragging his head back up from the floor.

"You think he was the only one here, you were wrong. Now, I will kill you." The threatening tone caused Tony to shudder a little. Where the hell had the guy come from? His breathing hitched even more and his vision grew fuzzy when the knife was slowly removed while being twisted within the wound. It had gone straight through his shoulder blade and out the front just under the right side of his collar bone. He could feel some blood dripping away down the front of the hospital scrubs he was wearing. The knife hadn't hit anything major, just hurt like hell. This guy was experienced, maybe, this was the guy really in charge.

As Tony's vision greyed a little, he reached out for any sort of weapon one of the other guys from his nightmares wasn't fast enough to stop him, he gripped the knife tight and embedded it firmly into the guy's leg. The guy hissed in pain and went down momentarily. This was the chance Tony needed to get away; he shook his head clearing the fuzz and struggled onwards out of the warehouse. The other guy was only a minute or two behind, carrying the dropped gun. Even though he was limping he had the advantage of not being beaten up before hand…

TBC

_Gibbs and the team are there now, as is the back up but will they be able to find Tony in time. You'll have to wait until next time, which should be either tomorrow or Thursday. Thanks for reading and please review. _


	12. Finally Found

_Haha well this story was fun while it lasted but I'm afraid that this is the last chapter, I hope you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

**Chapter 12- Finally Found **

The way was getting harder and harder, as Tony stumbled along behind the warehouses, he had already used up his reserves in his latest tussle with who he now remembered to be called Ric. Now, he was running purely on fumes. His strength wavering, and his head pounding.

The sun had begun to set in the horizon, _Great_ he thought _now it's gonna get cold_. '_You really got your self into a mess this time didn't ya DiNozzo' _he could almost hear Gibbs scolding; he chuckled a little at that particular thought. No matter, he had to find someone that could help, so they could finally arrest this guy for killing their petty officer. Tony had pretty much figured that the petty officer had either gotten too close to finding them out or just simply got in the way. Being an experienced cop he knew how little people killed for, not that this was little, it just wasn't the worst he had seen.

Hearing a noise from behind him, he spun, making himself dizzy then unceremoniously fell to the ground. He cursed as it jarred his injuries, again looking for a weapon to defend himself he found a metal pipe amongst all the rubbish that you would find behind warehouses. He took in the appearance of the man following, his face now uncovered. The guy's hair was a dirty blonde colour that he could see from this distance anyway. He was a little on the scrawny side though, didn't look like he had had the strength to do what he had done earlier.

The guy approaching smiled smugly down at the agent as he reached him, thinking of all the ways he could maim and kill the stubborn man. What he didn't expect was for said agent to swing at him with a thin pipe.

Whacking the guy with the thin but somewhat heavy pipe gave Tony a certain satisfaction, he hadn't done too much damage just knocked the wind out of him, giving him enough time to pin him to the ground. Not really expecting anyone to come just yet he started looking for something he could use to tie the guy's hands up with. Being the resourceful agent that he was he managed to find some kind of wire and used it to tie Ric's hands up. Tony could feel the guy struggling beneath him and his own strength fading but he had to hang on somehow, at least until someone walked by. Just then a familiar voice shouted.

"NCIS, put your hands up!" Gibbs shouted by force of habit, he lowered his weapon slightly when he saw that it was his agent in control. He smiled at the sight of his injured senior field agent trying to hold down a suspect..

"'bout time you got here boss." Tony smirked. He was drained but he was safe now, back with his team.

"Ziva, McGee!" Gibbs shouted, the order to get their butts over to where he was in the way he said their names.

Said agents came running carefully over to their friends, they saw that Tony was bleeding and looked a bit worse for wear but was clearly smiling. Maybe, a little too smugly but they let him have his moment, he had after all managed to kill one guy and capture another, all while being injured.

x-X-x

Later at the hospital…

"OW! What was that for, Boss?"

"For trying to convince the staff you let you go home, what do you think, DiNozzo." Gibbs chided. Tony gave him his usual sulky look before he tried to speak again.

"But-" he was cut off before he even stated.

"DiNozzo! You'll stay until the doctors clear you."

"Fine" Tony huffed, he really wanted out of the hospital, he never did like them. The food was inedible. Just as he was settling in to his bed the sounds of heavy boots were heard and Abby came running in, a mess of black and chains.

"TONY!" she hugged him as tight as she could. Then she punched his arm, then another hug as he yelped a little.

"What was that for Abs?" She was practically beaming now, of course while telling him off for getting into trouble, _again_. She was followed by the rest of the team and they all were glad to see him awake and breathing.

After about an hour of chatting from the team, Gibbs noticed that Tony was getting tired and herded them out, promising them that they could come back tomorrow. Abby had complained a little at first but went away when Gibbs had threatened to cut off her caff pow, everyone had laughed at this, they didn't really know Abby without her caff pow. She glared in her out way and went, promising Tony to bring him something to do so he wouldn't get bored.

"Thanks, boss." Tony smiled. Gibbs just nodded. But Tony still had one question.

"We get them boss?" he yawned and started settling down to sleep.

Gibbs smirked and answered. "Yeah, we did, now go to sleep."

"Yes boss" came the weary but usual tone from his agent. "Night boss." And Tony was asleep.

All Gibbs could think was that he was damn proud of his agent, the guy he had managed to capture had given up all the information they needed to close the case. Now if only he could actually tell Tony that he was proud. He smiled as he watched Tony sleep, needing to do something that showed he cared, he brushed a stray hair out of Tony eyes and he watched as Tony smiled in his sleep, a genuine smile. Tony knew that he cared and his team were happy now that Tony was back.

The end.

_I thought I'd just put the hospital scene for a little cheese and humour lol, hope you all liked the ending. _


End file.
